


Forever and a Day

by misaffection



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knowledge weighs on his chest, a problem beyond his ability to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

Night is when genius happens. Ideas come to him in dreams; glimmers of possibility, the sudden fitting of a puzzle piece, the answer to an equation. The bell has rung the midnight hour when the latest realisation hits him.

He lies in his bed, eyes on the ceiling but seeing nothing. The knowledge weighs on his chest, a problem beyond his ability to solve. He does not sleep that night.

The following morning, he fakes a smile and watches Druitt constantly correct Helen. She doesn’t need it – she is cleverer than that – but it’s not about intelligence; it’s about control. Every glance rankles, every touch makes his stomach twist. How had he not noticed this before today? He doesn’t know, but doesn’t like it one bit.

Nikola shakes his head and checks the teapot. It’s still warm so he pours a cup: Earl Grey, with just a hint of cream, no sugar. Her smile is like the sun emerging from a cloud. She’s smiling less these days, he thinks.

The sum of her and John does not balance. It’s wrong. What is love without regard? He has nothing but respect for her. Her intelligence, her wit, her beauty. He supposes that in a room of four men, it was likely that one or more would try to claim her. Does that make him as bad as Druitt? Perhaps, but he is a man, at the mercy of the same wants and desires as any other. He hates being so damned ordinary.

Days pass. Then weeks. Years. The problem does not go away. He holds her deep in his heart, hidden beneath is achievements in the first place, what the Source Blood makes him in the second. Once he adjusts to being a vampire, he rejoices in the immorality it grants him. Forever might be as long as he needs for her to realise the truth.

He distracts himself with random plots to rule the world, not truly wanting it, and the resurgence of the race he now belongs to. All the while watching and waiting, biding his time, his emotions on hold.

He can hold on for the rest of his life.


End file.
